I Have An Army
by GilDeMo-Yui
Summary: After having gotten some "cognitive re-calibration" courtesy of the Hulk, and being captured by the Avengers and Shield, Loki knows that the threat has not yet passed, as Thanos is still out there. Knowing also that the Avengers won't believe his warnings, he seeks new allies, using some old friends and some new acquaintances.


**Title:** I Have An Army

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and Marvel Comics belong to the CW network and, well, Marvel Comics, respectively. I unfortunately do not, and never will, own either concept.

**Pairings:** None, really. I may reference some pairings (Canon and non-) occasionally, but this is going to be a predominately action/friendship fic.

**Rating:** Tentatively T, rating may go up depending on violence and swearing (If you watch Supernatural, you are aware of Dean's potty mouth.)

On this particular morning, when Dean Winchester woke up to eyes staring at him from two feet away, he pulled his gun. Normally at this point in his life he doesn't even bother, considering those eyes are usually attached to a 5' 11", blue-eyed Angel of the Lord with personal space problems. Today though, the eyes are green, so gun.

"What are you and what the hell are you doing in my motel room?" Dean asked, making sure to wake up Sammy.

"You are very unusual, Dean Winchester," the thing said, "I was under the impression that Midgardians asked for a name before a species."

Before Dean could tell this thing exactly where he could shove his 'impressions,' Sam butt-in,

"We're not your typical humans, now answer the question."

The thing waved its hand and made their guns disappear in a burst of green.

"Okay, now you've pissed me off; That was my favorite gun!" Dean yelled.

"Well, guns are not really conducive to civilized conversation, now are they?"

When Dean started towards it, it threw its hands up in a placating gesture.

"Calm down, you'll get them back once you've agreed to help me."

"Help you!? Are you crazy?" Dean, again, yelled. Sam, attempting to be at least more calm than him, clamped a hand over Dean's mouth.

"Look, you obviously know who we are, so what makes you think that we'll help you? You're clearly not human."

"Of course I'm not human; I'm Asgardian. And to answer your former question, Sam, I believe you will help me because it will help protect your world."

"Okay. This is what's going to happen," Dean said, pushing Sam away and grabbing a chair, "You're going to start at the beginning, who you are, what you are, what the hell an Asgardian is, whatever the supposed danger is, and then we're going to help the world, either by helping you or by killing you. Now sit down and start talking."

"Fine, but in the future, I will not be ordered about like some kind of servant. Now to start, my name is Loki and I am... Asgardian."

The dude, Loki apparently, paused seeming to find the look on Sam's face particularly amusing.

"Loki, as in the Norse god of mischief?" Sam asked, "But that's impossible, the trickster god turned out to be Gabriel the archangel and he was killed by Lucifer."

"What moron told you that Gabriel was dead? If he was dead, how would I have known where to find you two? Besides, he isn't the original Loki, that being me, he just took my place on that council for imbeciles and gave a few mortals a taste of their own medicine." Here, the trickster almost looked proud.

"Gabriel's not dead? And _he's_ the one who told you where we were?"

"Well thanks a lot, I wanted to keep that a secret for a while longer you know."

At that, Sam and Dean spun around to find Gabriel perched on Sam's bed, lollipop in hand.

"Sorry, Gabe, but I find it hard to believe that you would send me here if you didn't want them to know," the supposed god said with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose you have a point at that," Gabriel replied, while unwrapping the candy and beginning to eat it.

At that point, Dean was beyond fed up at being out of the loop, but he knew that there wasn't much that he could do if the two beings that had decided to invade his motel room didn't want to talk. So, signaling to Sammy to deal with the tricksters, Dean headed for the kitchenette, intent on having some alcohol in his system before he had to deal with the new mess his life was no doubt about to become. After pouring a glass of whiskey, he grabbed the chair opposite Loki and sat down.

"Okay, so _you're_ the real Loki," Dean said, indicating the man across from him.

"Yes. I rather thought we'd established that. Now, if we can move on to the problem at hand-"

"But, if you're Loki, then why the hell was _he_ at the council meeting or whatever the hell that was with Kali and the rest?" Dean asked.

"If you'd kindly _shut up_ before I shut you up," Loki shouted. He sighed, "Long story short, I had princely duties to attend to, as well as general mischief to make. I had, and continue to have, neither the time, nor the inclination to deal with the buffoons who believe themselves the gods of this realm. Therefore, upon discovering a certain archangel with a penchant for trickery and a desire for a disguise, I gave him my spot on the council. Are you now satisfied, or will you continue with your constant questioning?" At this last, Loki gave Dean a derisive look.

Sam, apparently sensing Dean's upcoming response would royally piss off the god before them, decided that it would be best if he answered the question.

"Yeah, we'll listen to your story."

"Finally. So here's the situation..."

**A/N:** So, this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction (Although I've read a crap ton of it). Kindly give me some feedback on whether or not it completely sucks... and Merry Christmas for those of you that celebrate it! Also, kindly keep in mind that I am currently a senior in high school, so between class and applying to colleges and scholarships, I have no idea how much time I'll spend writing. So, on that note. Jyaa ne!


End file.
